National Democratic Congress (Dankuk)
|Seats2 Title = Imperial Senate of Dankuk|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Provincial Governments (Do / 도)|Seats3 = |Website = www.natdemcon.dr|politics = Politics of Dankuk|political parties = Political Parties of Dankuk|elections = Elections in Dankuk}}The 'National Democratic Congress '(''Kyomal: ''국립믽욷앙 / Guglib-minjudang) is a democratic party in Dankuk operating in the Fifth Millennium. Formed by organizations from a wide variety of backgrounds in opposition to the ailing one-party state of the Imperial People's Party (Dankuk), the Congress aims to implement a wide-reaching democracy based around government non-interventionism in social and economic affairs, placing trust firmly into a free-market system. The organization is essentially a union of approximately twenty individual organizations that have shared a single political whip since unification and the official founding of the Congress in 4006. Having led the country out of the one-party state in 4011 (although severely impacted by the attempted counter-coup from militarist hardliners), the country has dominated the early years of the fledgling Dankuk economy. It remains currently committed to implementing the most basic of political aims in line with the Congressional pledge to liberalize and privatize swathes of the Dankuk economy and society. History Formative Years (4001 - 4011) The one-party state of the Imperial People's Party (Dankuk) had lasted for over a century since the ousting of the Septembrist Party and the formation of the Great Kyo Empire in 3856. During the height of the Empire, the IPP slowly implemented a powerful totalitarian regime designed to focus realigned political and economic power to the House of Ryeo, the governing junta and the state-religion of Seodongyo. Political opposition during these years were difficult, but come the end of the Fourth Millennium the IPP was beginning to slip due to economic stagnation and increasing discontent among the middle class. As the IPP continued to decline, a plethora of individual (but underground) political movements began to develop across the Empire. Under the terms of the Imperial United Front - legislation put in place to protect the government of the IPP - seperate political organizations were banned. In 4006, however, Tong Kwang Hoon (a former musician in the Imperial Army) successfully united the current Congress into a single unit, and presented a bid for IUF membership to sympathetic Vice President Dan Yeong and former Minister of Internal Affairs & Communications Tristán Song. To the outrage of conservatives within the IPP, the government accepted the application and Tong set about building a political base for the Congress to campaign against the IPP at the state-controlled elections in 4011. Election of 4011 With the population of Dankuk unsteady for the beginning of "two-party" politics, Tong set out on an ambitious but moderate agenda in order to try and convince voters to abandon the domineering strength of the IPP. The Congress campaigned upon a manifesto known as the 'Inaugural Omnibus,' which contained a range of suggestions across all governmental departments designed to limit the ability of the (IPP) government to restrict political undertakings within the Empire, and open industries to private investment. Despite high-profile tangles with prominent IPP figures from their position outside of government (including with Imperial Crown Prince Choesun) and a hostile media, the party managed to generate significant interest within the electorate. Having sought personal assurances from the Emperor that the election would be a fair undertaking, the result - 401 out of 480 seats and over 80% of the vote - was an unexpected landslide for the Congress and would trigger an immediate political crisis. Following the NDC victory at the polls, the Imperial People's Party desperately sought to maintain their control via the terms of the Imperial United Front. Under pressure from both his politically-hawkish colleagues and a keen electorate, Tong Kwang Hoon refused to serve under an IPP-dominated government, and declared the IUF null and void. The result was the declaration of a coup by Vice President-General Choi Youngsoo. The brief civil war between loyalist and reformist forces was short but destructive - the Emperor and his son were the victims of an assassination orchestrated by Choi forces, and Tong Kwang Hoon himself was killed in a targeted attack in his home in Seongtaek. During the duration of the attempted coup, most Congressional members went into hiding or into the direct protection of forces hostile to Choi; after the defeat of the militarists, the NDC reformed at the Imperial Senate and unanimously declared Kal Chuwon (their former spokesperson for Defence) as the new leader of the Congress. As such, he entered government as the first National Democratic President of Dankuk (Daetonglyeong). First Governments (4011 - ) The National Democratic Congress entered government at the end of the coup expecting a lengthy and difficult transition to the new democracy. However, the military quickly fell into line and the Congress could quickly begin work on their economic projects. Buoyed by their absolute majority and the disintegration of the IPP, Kal Chuwon sought to take control of key industries and bring them into the private sector. With crucial reforms to the energy and agricultural sectors, the government would win a second landslide victory in 4015 (having implemented a four-year term and opposing the newly-formed New Century Alliance) as it continued to propose strong diversification to the economy and the lessening of social restrictions - most notably around the Church of Dankuk. Congressional Organization Congressional Political Organizations The National Democratic Congress, as a unification of a number of former parties across a wide range of issues, is organized in a strongly democratic matter. The Congress meets as a whole on a biannual basis, and away from centres of government (regardless of whether the Congress is the ruling party of Dankuk or not). Officially, the Congressional Hall has been fixed in the traditional Congressional home-city of Dangmyo since the founding of the party in 4006, although several meets have occurred away from this location. The Congress is constructed of a hierarchical system that takes into account the differing backgrounds of members; this system is still under development as the Congress matures into a natural party of government for Dankuk. At the top of the constitutional pyramid sits the Speaker, who both chairs meetings of the Congress and stands as the de-facto candidate for Daetonglyeong in nationwide elections. This has developed as an unofficial party tradition as both NDC leaders in the past (Tong Kwang Hoon and Kal Chuwon) were Speakers of the Congress. Beneath the Speaker, there are a series of executive positions that chair committees revolving around the thirteen governmental departments and a plethora of sub-committees for more specific issues. Category:Political parties in Dankuk